


On one of their birthdays

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [27]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	On one of their birthdays

"I'm going to bake us a cake!"  
  
Syo blanched, while Kaoru simply laughed and patted his older twin on the back. Natsuki ignored them both as he puttered around the kitchen pulling out ingredients and utensils.  
  
"Kaoru... I don't wanna die..."   
  
"It's okay Syo. You survived your heart condition; Natsuki's baking won't be that bad."  
  
It took several cartons of milk and a large tub of chocolate chip ice cream before the twins could wash down the disgustingly spicy flavor of Natsuki's special Korean Fire birthday cake, made with three packets of the infamous fire noodles and copious amounts of kimchi, among other things.


End file.
